


My new momma - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baby Liam, F/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Puppy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The first time Y/N shows motherly affection to Liam and he gets flustered and embarrassed bc he's a sweet little baby.





	My new momma - Pack Mom

Y/N busied herself around the Hale loft making sure there were enough cushions on the couch before the pack arrived for a very last minute pack meeting. Y/N was Derek Hale's mate and the unofficial pack mother to the pack members but she'd attached herself to the newest member of the pack. Scott's new beta, Liam. Regardless of his anger issues, he was an absolute sweetheart who needed nothing more than the love and attention of an older female motherly figure. 

The afternoon turned cold when the sky darkened and the thunder clapped and heavy rain poured down. Y/N put the fireplace on hoping the living room where the meeting would be held so it would warm up slightly. She headed back to the kitchen to set out some snacks placing them on the coffee table. Derek was upstairs taking a shower after a quick gym session earlier that afternoon. Y/N stood by the large windows and watched the rain drops race down the window hoping the pack would make it to the loft ok.   
"It's really coming down out there isn't it, babe?" Derek asked startling her slightly as he descended down the spiral staircase and wrapped an arm around his mate's waist holding her close. Instead of his usual attire, he had opted to wear a white tank top and grey sweats relaxing knowing he wouldn't have to leave the loft for the rest of the evening. 

The pack arrived shortly and hurried into the loft embracing it's warmth.   
"Oooh it's so toasty in here." Lydia commented heading straight to the mirror to fix her hair.   
"Snacks!" Stiles yelled and headed straight for the coffee table. Scott and Malia followed after him settling down by the fire. Y/N looked around the room noticing one member was missing. 

"Where's Liam? Where's my pup?" She asked looking at Scott.   
"Coach held him back. He'll be joining us later", the true alpha replied. Y/N sighed and nodded. She sat down on the end of the couch near the fireplace resting her chin in her palm as she listened to Scott and Derek as they started the meeting. Every so often she'd glance at the clock checking the time and out the window to see it still heavily raining. 

Thirty minutes into the meeting, the loft door slid open and in trudged a very wet and tired little Liam still in his Lacrosse uniform.   
"Oh my gosh, Liam!" Y/N gasped as she got up to see him.   
"I'm here...'m here." The young beta huffed tiredly dropping his school bag and lacrosse stick.   
"Oh sweetie, look at you? You're so cold and soaking wet. Come on, let's get you dried off and into some fresh warm clothes and we can join the others." She told him yanking a large freshly washed bath towel off the radiator and wrapped it around Liam as she picked up his duffle bag and held him close guiding him upstairs carefully.   
"Really...I'm o..ok." He began to shiver.  
"No don't be silly, sweetie. I don't want you catching a cold. I'll take good care of you, honey." She reassured him. 

In the large bedroom Y/N shared with Derek, she sat him down on the bed. She quickly went into the bathroom and turned on the hot shower for him letting it run for a few minutes. She took out a soft navy blue print t shirt, a fresh pair of boxers and his grey sweats laying them down on the bed ready for him.   
"Ok honey, go take a quick hot shower so you don't get a cold and change into the clothes I've laid out for you." She instructed him. Liam was still shivering from the cold but he nodded and hurried into the bathroom.   
"I'm here if you need anything, honey. Just shout, sweetie." She added calling after him. 

Y/N headed to the hall closet giving him some time to freshen up as she took out a small fluffy blanket and set it on the bannister so she'd remember to take it downstairs with her. After 15 minutes of doing odd jobs upstairs, she headed to her room hearing shuffling from inside knowing Liam was out of the shower. She knocked on the door three times waiting for him to let her in.   
"Come in." He called shyly.   
"Hi honey, are you feeling better?", she asked him. Liam nodded. Y/N smiled and instructed him to sit on the bed as she took the towel and briefly dried his hair.   
"There we go, all done sweetie." She told him cheerfully. Liam blushed and nodded.   
"Thanks." He mumbled shyly looking up at her.   
"You're always welcome, sweetheart." She smiled at him.   
"Let's go back downstairs, honey. They're all waiting for us." She added. 

Y/N held her hand out for Liam to take and the sweet little beta blushed but took it as she led him to the living room holding the blanket on her other arm. Y/N sat back in her seat and looked up at Liam who was stood awkwardly beside her.   
"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked him.   
"All the seats are taken." Liam replied shyly shuffling on his feet. Y/N smiled and pat her knee.   
"You can sit with me, honey", she cooed as she pulled him onto her lap and wrapping her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and Liam blushed red furiously hiding his face against her shoulder.   
Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"You don't have to be embarrassed, sweetie. It's just momma", she told him loving.  
"Momma?" Liam repeated. He thought for a minute as it still rang in his ears. Y/N had done nothing but be a loving and caring motherly figure to him. Something he had been craving for a while but here he was in the toasty living room of the Hale loft sitting on Y/N's lap as she held him close occasionally rocking him in her arms as he rest against her and every so often she'd press a kiss to his forehead. It was the most love Liam had ever felt. He smiled and snuggled into her chest wrapping his arms around her. 

"Momma...?" He asked again.   
"Yes baby?" Y/N answered lovingly as she wrapped the small blanket around him and pressed another kiss to his forehead rocking him in her arms.   
"Thanks for everything." He replied resting his head against her as he sat contently.   
"Anything for my sweet little pup." She cooed pressing another kiss to his forehead as the pack meeting continued. 

Hours afterwards, Y/N heard snores coming from her lap and looked down to see that Liam had fallen asleep against her. He rest his head against the warmth of her chest. She smiled down at him and lovingly cupped his face gently stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"My sweet sweet boy." She cooed holding him protectively rocking him in her arms as he slept peacefully in her arms.


End file.
